On Persuing a Rider
by GrayFarRider
Summary: Set post High Kings Tomb. Continue the story of Karigan and Zachary, their fight for peace and each other. Will fate bring them together? Or will tradition tear them and the nation they love apart?
1. Ch1: Chancing Fate

Disclaimer: These are not my characters or story lines they are the property of Kristen Britain whose excellence I can never hope to match. Etc. , etc.

This is just a chapter I really wanted to add to the end of the High Kings Tomb.

WARNINS: **CONTAINS SPOILERS** for HKT, and a bit of sexual innuendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Update: 12/9/07

Big thanks go out to Spellman, my beta, who has taken on the monumental job of refereeing my battle with the English language.

(Gray: grumbles 'Ok, I promise to play by the rules if it does.')

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon was not hiding. She was enjoying passing a quiet winter's day with a good book. She just happened to be enjoying that book in the most secluded corner of the castle library.

The book in question was a log of some long ago Green Rider quartermaster. The log was informative, if one needed to know how much grain or food provisions to pack for a long messenger errand. However, it was not diverting enough to keep Karigan's attention on her job and off of her king. Thinking about The King and how he had looked today at arms practice was dangerous. She knew that, really. So she was trying very hard to keep her focus on her job and away from dangerous lines of thought; thoughts that had driven her from her room in rider wing to this chilly corner surrounded by stacks of old books.

_Green Riders do not hide_, Karigan admonished herself. They most especially do not hide from their king. But sitting there, in the small, sunny, though chilly alcove tucked away from the rest of the castle, she could admit that that was exactly what she was doing.

Snow lay in a thick blanket of winter outside the library windows. A heavy covering of white on the lawns and gardens was caped by a white/ gray sky; a landscape disturbingly similar yet very different from the one that hunted her dreams. In her dreams, she was following a great black stallion through a battlefield strewn with the bodies of her friends and fellows. And in the very center, dead but still bleeding, lay King Zachary propped upon the corpses of his fallen Weapons and Riders.

Karigan could still feel the shock and despair. How could it happen? How could it come to this? She had to believe it was just a nightmare, that, through sheer force of will and love, she could never permit it to become reality. There had always been a way to avert final disaster; if she just kept pushing and trying hard enough there was always a way.

It was with solemn determination that Karigan vowed that, no matter the cost, she would find a way to protect the land and king she loved. With this vow came the sound of far off great wing beats in her head and heart, steadying her and giving her hope for the battles ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the clip-clip sound of nails on wood floors suddenly broke into Karigan's consciousness, it caused her to start, look up, reach for her saber, and drop the logbook simultaneously. Upon recognizing her assumed attacker as a small white Highlander terrier, Karigan gave the little dog a ruthful grin and knelt down.

"You gave me a bit of a surprise." The terrier gave her hand an unapologetic bump and promptly rolled onto his back for a pet.

"You are shameless." said Karigan, rubbing the presented belly then relaxing back into her chair, log in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later the faint rustle of fabric had Karigan looking up from the monotony of her log and directly into the gaze of King Zachary.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were hiding."

"Hiding… what no…um sorry…highness." Karigan replied lamely both shocked and embarrassed at having been found out.

While attempting to quickly rise, Karigan experienced a moment of panic because, in her haste to rise, she had totally forgotten about the snoozing terrier draped across her feet.

"Dog-" Karigan sputtered unintelligently as she tripped, completely loosing her balance in the attempt to avoid crushing the aging terrier.

"I've got you," King Zachary said, catching Karigan and supporting her.

Flush with relief at having avoided both crushing the terrier and falling flat on her face, Karigan looked up into King Zachary's face. It was mere inches from her own, with his strong arms firmly encircling her.

"T- thanks." she offered, her mouth having suddenly grown dry.

"Karigan…" Zachary replied.

Her name, softly spoken so close that it felt like a caress, caused panic to flood Karigan. She jumped back as though burned.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I apologize if you were looking for me. What may you require of me, My Lord?" she offered, with a low bow and the strictest formality.

Saddened at the distance she continued to place between them, but determined to take advantage of this chance meeting, he replied; "Actually just now I was looking for Finder here. He wandered off while I was reading and I worried at what he might be getting into. Although," he continued with a ruthful grin, "it seems he has found more pleasant company."

"I beg your pardon, Highness. I should have realized he would have been with you, and that you would worry and come looking for him." Karigan apologized, embarrassed and wishing she had stayed in her room after all.

In the back of her thoughts, a tiny, hurt voice could not help but think about how he had not worried about her in the mending wing. Nor had he offered her any private words of thanks after the crisis with Lady Estora and the tombs.

"Do not apologize. I certainly can't blame him." Zachary said with a smile, warmth in his eyes. Then, with uncommon directness, he added, "Although, I have noticed you've been avoiding me as well, Rider."

Karigan, too shocked to speak and deeply wishing she was anywhere else, did not know how to respond. She only knew that he was far too close for her to think properly. With the chill in the air, she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

"I have wanted us to speak, just you and I. However, circumstances always seem to be getting in the way."

_Like your betrothal, running the country, you being the king, and my being a common messenger_, Karigan listed silently. But aloud she said only, "Sire if you have an official Royal Message for me to carry, it would be my honor to do so. Or, if you would prefer, I am sure Captain Mapstone would pass them along for you."

With a sigh, King Zachary gave a small shake of his head. "No, no royal message from king to messenger. Not even a royal order to speak with you. Just one man's wish to speak with the woman he cares for, to explain things…"

"You are the king. There is nothing for you to explain. If you have no need of me, Your Highness, I should be going," Karigan replied, trying to keep the hurt and need out of her eyes, knowing her duty to Sacoridia was to walk away.

Issuing a hasty bow, Karigan turned to leave, wishing for…. time, a chance, and so many things. But mostly, not to have to look Zachary in the eye as she turned her back on what she wanted so badly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karigan, don't…."

"Don't go, please." Zachary whispered, needing so much to be allowed this time with this woman. He could feel her pulling into herself and away from him. He had felt it for some time. Now, however, since her return from the tombs, garbed in black with the weight of the world in her eyes, he needed to be with her, to protect her.

Karigan stopped mid-stride, unable to keep turning away from him.

"Please, just sit and talk with me for a bit. I have missed our talks," Zachary pleaded, gesturing to the chairs Karigan had just vacated, not daring to touch even her hand despite how his fingers ached to. This was not a time for bold action. It would only make her run.

Knowing she could well regret this later and damming her temporary weakness, Karigan resumed her chair.

"Just give me one moment," Zachary said as he quickly retreated back down the stacks of books where he had come from, only to return a minute later baring a tea tray balanced upon a book.

"Now we won't be disturbed," he grinned at her like a little boy as he set the tray down on an end table and took the chair next to hers.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Two cups…. Who were you expecting?" observed Karigan, trying to regain some solid footing.

"Captain Mapstone, but I have sent her a note to postpone our meeting."

At the mention of the Captain, a renewed surge of guilt hit Karigan.

"Oh, you should keep your meeting. I will go." She said with equal parts relief and regret.

"No, my meeting will keep. Please sit, stay," requested The King, starting to pour the tea.

"I have missed you," he stated simply, passing Karigan the cup and saucer.

Then suddenly, like a dam breaking, all the repressed hurt and frustration came flooding out, and Karigan blurted, "You did not come to see me, not even a note."

"What? You said you did not want to see me. You did not reply to any of my notes. And when I tried to find you after the awards ceremony, you had disappeared into thin air," Zachary replied, shock and heat apparent in his expression.

"I did not disappear. I went for a ride," Karigan explained defensively. "And I received no notes."

"I asked after you. Sent you daily notes, but all I heard was that you did not wish to speak to me. I assumed you were still upset with me."

"I heard nothing from you…" Karigan said a note of confusion and anger in her voice.

"I sent them with Lauren…." Then a knowing light came into The King's eyes. He realized that only one thing could prevent his Rider Captain from delivering his messages. She must know.

"Ah, I see. She knows me far to well," Zachary said with an annoyed shake of his head.

Wheezing from the tea she inhaled in shocked realization, Karigan gasped. "The Captain knows? She is going to kill me."

"I think it is far more likely that she will wish to kill me. That is, of course, if I don't strangle her first," said Zachary, wondering if anyone else supposed his mystery mistress was none other than the heroic Karigan G'ladheon. His Weapons perhaps, he mused, but they would never say anything for they respected Karigan as one of their own at heart.

Shocked by this realization, both Karigan and Zachary stewed in silent contemplation for a moment. Though Karigan's first reaction may have been shock, it was quickly fading into blazing anger. How could The Captain withhold her letters? The Captain was a Green Rider, and thus sworn to deliver The King's messages regardless of circumstance or preference. Karigan could not wait to confront The Captain and vent her anger at this deception. In fact, the image of storming into Laren's office and demanding an explanation sounded just about perfect to Karigan.

Suddenly, out of the blue, King Zachary started to chuckle then actually laugh out loud. Karigan, startled out of her own plotting, looked on in horror, wondering what he could possibly find so humorous.

"I know you must think I am mad to laugh at this. But you must realize, I thought myself so careful that surely none would see. Now I find out how transparent I am when it comes to my heart."

"But Lady Estora?" interjected Karigan, off balance from The King's rapid mood change and fearing that ruin was upon them both if Zachary did not soon return to his senses.

"Estora and I have both had our transgressions." At Karigan's look of shock Zachary continued. "She with Rider Coblebay, and I in loving you. Lady Estora understands better than most what it is to love in secret that which cannot be kept."

"You knew about them, F'ryan and Lady Estora?" she asked, incredulous and reeling at his candid words of love.

"No, but she came to me and told me what had transpired between them, how much she loved him, and I understand. How could I not? Her honesty and courage in coming to me is far more valuable to me than her innocence."

Stunned and incredibly moved, Karigan knew why she found it so difficult to hold back from him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All I am asking is: will you, Karigan, whom I respect and care for, please let me back into your life? Let me care for you?"

"I don't know how to let you care for me and not destroy the country I love. And I will not be your mistress." Karigan's voice shook with emotion at her words. She felt as though her heart was being ripped slowly apart. Surely, no one could keep denying something they wanted so badly without going mad.

Zachary moved swiftly in front of her, knees and thighs pinning her legs into the chair. With his left hand, he grasped her right, his large strong hand covering her own rough sword hand. With his right hand, he reached out, only hesitating for a moment as she pulled back with eyes wide in shock. Then softly he brushed warm fingertips along her cheek and jaw.

"I feel like I am losing you to something so vast and reaching it is as though I must fight the very gods themselves to keep you." His eyes were searching hers now, daring her to stay and take all that he was offering. "I would fight them Karigan, every last one, for you. If you'll but allow me."

He was too close, too perfect, too_everything_. She took a steadying breath, trying to find her resolve. "You can't. I cannot let you. It is my place, my calling, to protect both you and the land I love. I am a Rider. I need to go," she proclaimed, determination and resolve in her voice.

"I am The King, Karigan, how could I lead my people if I would not fight for them, give my life for them?" Zachary bristled.

"Then surely you must marry for them, to secure unity throughout the providences. I will not see the battle against Mornhavon and his followers lost by my hand. I am not a traitor," declared Karigan emphatically.

"No, you are not a traitor," Zachary replied, holding Karigan's chin firmly and catching her gaze with his own. "You are a hero, Karigan, one of the greatest heroes in the history of Sacoridia, and surely its most stubborn."

"That is ridiculous, I am just a simple messenger doing my duty, nothing more. You are My King. I can never be anything more to you than just a Rider," She implored, trying to look anywhere but Zachary's earnest almond eyes.

"Then tell me you don't love me as I love you. Tell me you don't want this. Tell me that the darkness I see in your eyes since the tombs is not the weight of some great burden you have taken upon yourself for us all. I would protect you, share your burden, and fight with you, if you will only tell me how."

"I …"

"You know I-"

"But, everything, the nobles," Karigan interjected through a throat tight with unshed tears. "I will not be your mistress."

"I know you will not be with me in that way. But please, don't pull away from me. I can't bear to see you face this burden you carry alone. For whatever time we have, whatever peace we can find between Mornhavon, the second empire, and whatever this destiny that haunts you holds, let us at least have these moments together."

A second that felt like forever passed, full of unspoken worries and uncertainties, but in the end all she said was "Alright" softly and with a sigh, knowing that for a Green Rider time was always running out.

It was then that a strange sense of peace and acceptance of something far larger than just she, or even she and King Zachary, settled over her. For once, Karigan stopped fighting and realized that fate and the gods had been dragging her towards this moment since she first pined on the winged-horse brooch. She could only hope that they knew what they were up to.

"Really?" Zachary asked, his hopes soaring as he brought his other hand up to her cheek.

At Karigan's small smile of affirmation, he began to slowly lean forward.

"Sire?" she asked hesitantly.

At Karigan's tentative question, The King replied softly.

"Zachary."

"King Zachary?" Karigan offered as her stomach did flip-flops and her heart pounded in her ears.

"Just Zachary, Kari," he said with a smile curving his lips.

"Zachary," she repeated, barely a whisper. And with his name on her lips and joy in their hearts, he brought his lips to hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End CH 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that is it for now I have some ideas on how I would like to continue it, including bring back Alton to see how he likes Kari and Zach spending so much time together. (Mmmm jealousy excellent…) Well I can't wait to see what you all think of it.

Enjoy,

Gray


	2. Ch2: Humility and Bruises

Wow ch2.

That's right all, back by popular demand and people who asked me very nicely. As always I apologize for the bloody massacre I continue to make of the English language and its grammatical structure. I really am looking for some brave soul willing to look these over before I post them. I promise not to cry no matter how much you yell at me. Until then I will attempt to correct any errors anyone brings to my attention and be eternally grateful for any help you can offer.

This chapter is brought to you by the letter 'P' for the half a Pumpkin Pie I consumed while writing it. And by the number '5' for the cups of coffee which accompanied said pie. So now before I come down off my caffeine/ sugar high I am going running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Update: 12/9/07

Once again mad props go out to Spellman for the cleaned up version of this chapter. Look shiny….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months had passed since that day in the library with Zachary and the awful confrontation with Captain Mapstone that had followed the next morning.

Karigan knew something was different with Zachary before she had even raised her sword tip to touch off with his that morning at arms practice. She had been sparing with Weapons Erin and Willis when she had sensed him approaching. Not daring to risk taking her eyes off of her opponents, she had simply grunted "King". Karigan knew the Weapons would never let a little thing like the world ending get in the way of a fight. However, as soon as they glimpsed the king, both Weapons dropped into respectful bows.

Karigan, finishing her own bow, let her eyes rove over her king. What she saw gave her pause. Something, perhaps in his bearing or manner, had altered since she had seen him last. Before she could better pinpoint exactly what had changed, Zachary, followed by Fastion, stood before them.

"Good morning, everyone," beamed the king.

"Good morning, Sire," intoned the Weapons. Drent, however, gave the king a considering look and remained silent.

"Ready, Karigan?" asked the king, practically bursting with energy.

"The girl was already working," barked Drent. "You, boy, will go warm up properly."

With a half muffled grin that crinkled the corners of his almond eyes, Zachary set off across the snowy yard at a jog.

Karigan could not help but stare at his retreating back. What had gotten into him?

A sharp "back to work!" found both Karigan and the Weapons snapping back into action. Karigan badly wanted to know what had brought on Zachary's enthusiasm. However, when her left boot slipped on some ice, and Willis used the opening it created to neatly score a 'kill', she decided it would have to wait. At least until Drent was not making her fight two sword masters at once in ankle-deep snow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Given Zachary's incredible poise and persistent good humor, Karigan had always assumed her temper was far worse than his could ever be. She now understood that while her anger was a bight explosion of heat and fire, Zachary's was the stillness of cold rage: silent and terrible to behold.

Two months ago, the king had called Laren into his study and told her in no uncertain terms that, if she was going to 'play the politician' and disregard her duties as a messenger, she was to be dismissed from his service, effective immediately.

Laren jerked back as though struck and could only gasp "What..?"

"My letters to Karigan, Captain," the king elaborated stonily.

Laren opened and closed her hands at her sides, searching for a way to explain what Zachary must see as the worst form of duplicity. "Highness, I am sorry. I intended no offense," she said, paling at the cold detachment written on Zachary's face. Never had he looked at her thus in all their years as friends. She had only sought to protect her kingdom from an emotional attachment that could endanger its stability. Laren knew then that no simple words would bridge the gap she had created between herself and her king.

"Why Laren? How could you?" he seethed, his entire body a taunt line of barely restrained violence. He took a deep breath willing himself under control.

"You have been my big sister, dear friend, and trusted advisor all my life," the king said, shaking his head as his icy rage thawed fractionally under the weigh of disappointment.

"I only wanted to protect Sacoridia and, through it, you, Excellency. The nobles would send and army to siege the very gates if you set Lady Estora aside," beseeched Laren.

Zachary, radiating tension, took three decisive strides toward Laren, using his hands for emphasis as he spoke.

"Do you think I have not considered my nation first in this? I have toiled against the love I hold for Karigan, and the gods know she has run from me time-and-time again. I cannot stand it anymore. I am lost without her. This fight is lost without her. Her fire for life and belief in doing what is right regardless of consequence gives me hope. Tell me how am I to fight for all I hold dear without hope, without my heart? As I am the nation's heart, she is mine." With the last, he rubbed his palm against his chest as if to relive some deep ache.

"Oh Moonling, how I wished I could have protected you from this, somehow shielded you from falling so deeply for one whose life so often rides the very edge between this life and the next," Laren replied, thinking of what Karigan had told her about the First Rider and King Jonaeus. Also, she began to realize how much Karigan's support and faith in the king must have helped him through the many betrayals he had faced in his short reign.

"I cannot afford to doubt you, Laren, to think twice before I place my life or anyone else's in your hands. You know this and yet you doubt me, question my intentions, and destroy messages. Tell me, how long have you burdened yourself with the ridiculous intrigues of every noble at court?" Zachary asked, wondering when Laren had started to believe the nobles own over estimation of their power and influence. It was so easy to do, he mused, with every lord governor and minor noble forever threatening and cajoling for favor.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I feared the retaliation of Lord Coutre. I think you are correct. I have spent too much time immersed in the petty politics of the nobles. I lost sight of my true calling and the needs of my king."

"Laren, have you considered how difficult it would be for Lord Coutre to rally an army of commoners to fight their king because he chose to marry one of them?" The king asked simply.

The idea was so startlingly simple and absolutely true, that Laren stood motionless, shocked that it had never occurred to her previously. Apparently, she really did need to get out more. Castle life was making her immune to the obvious.

"How could I have been so blind? I thought only about the reaction of nobles and completely forgot the will of the people," said the Captain incredulously.

A smile ghosted over Zachary's face. "I find that Karigan is right regarding how easy it can be to forget the will of the common people when you are cloistered behind stone walls with the nobility. Sadly, so do many of the nobility."

The Captain could just bet how Karigan had expressed that belief to the king. However, it did not make the sentiment any less true. With a deep breath and a straightening of her shoulders, Captain Laren Mapstone faced the king whose trust she had so badly betrayed. "Sire, I beg your forgiveness for my actions and humbly accept any punishment you deem fit."

After a moment of consideration the king looked his captain and friend directly in the eye and said, "Vacation."

"Sire?" gaped Laren, who had been prepared to accept anything from lashes to resigning her commission to assuage her guilt. Not that Zachary was likely to assign either, but still, surely he had not said...

"Vacation, Captain. Get back out into the world and away from the court. How long has it been since you took time for yourself? When were you last home to see your family? When were you last just a woman and not an officer?" The last Zachary said with his color rising.

"Um…a bit, Sire. When was your coronation?" replied Mapstone, desperately wishing she did not feel as though she was discussing her nonexistent love life with a little brother. As if to add to her discomfort, the image of a different G'ladheon came unbidden to mind. The captain idly wondered how Karigan would react if she took Stevic up on his invitation to come visit him in Corsa. Probably not well. Thinking of the clan chief brought a fresh surge of guilt. "How am I ever going to apologize to Karigan?" she whispered quietly to herself.

"Very well then, Captain, go and enjoy your time off. We shall speak more of this when you return." Implied in his tone was the need to further assess just how much his trust in her had suffered due to her duplicity.

Laren, resolving to win back the king's confidence, gave a smart nod of her head and turned to depart when Zachary answered her earlier question.

"As for how to apologize to Karigan…. I would begin with 'sorry'," he suggested. "You may come out now, Rider," he added, addressing an alcove.

At his words, the woman in question silently materialized out from a shadowy recess of the study. Through Laren's shock, she registered Karigan's dark-green clad form solidifying into a person, her expression unreadable. Grim humor made Laren wonder precisely how much time Karigan had been spending around the Weapons of late.

"I had to order her to stand there in silence while we talked," Zachary explained a bit ruefully. "I felt she had the right to judge your explanation for herself."

"Now, if you riders will excuse me, I have some things I must attend to before my session with Drent. I will see you there, Karigan?"

She gave him a nod, her expression still inscrutable, and he angled for the door. As Zachary passed by the Captain, he rested his hand upon her shoulder and gave her a brief smile saying, "Good journey, old friend. Stay in contact and I will see you in a few moons."

Her heart a bit lighter, she smiled faintly back and turned to face her next challenge, Karigan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In retrospect, Karigan had to admit that Zachary had been right. Listening to him confront the captain had done more to quell her hurt and anger than anything else could have. After seeing Zachary's ire and hearing Laren's genuine remorse, Karigan had been able to simply sit down and have an incredibly candid talk with her captain.

Later that same day, as she sparred with the king, she realized that despite the line of sweat down her back and the burning in forearms and shoulders, she felt lighter and somehow relieved.

That innocent, shared arms practice had quietly initiated a trend of shared time and overlapping schedules for Karigan and Zachary. Something Zachary, personally, could not believe he had failed to arrange previously. It was such a small thing to arrange his arms practice to coincide with Karigan's. Yet, it gave him the opportunity to spend time with Kari without placing any pressure on her.

Not to mention, with Drent bellowing at 'the boy' to "Attack her!" and 'the girl' to "Move faster!", it was easy to dispense with any formality. Here they could just be sparring partners and friends enjoying the camaraderie of shared torture.

As Karigan slowly learned to relax around him, Zachary could not help but think back to his image of her as an untamable wild deer. Although, he supposed, a wild horse would be a more appropriate metaphor. He had no wish to crush her wild spirit, only to teach her to trust and accept him into her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Late, Late, Late," muttered Karigan in time with the midday bell, tugging her saber into place as she dashed along a corridor between the rider wing and the audience chamber. Buried in an ever-expanding pile of paperwork, she had totally lost track of time and was now officially late to attend the king during today's public audience. And she had really wanted to know what he was so dratted happy about during practice! When she had asked him about it after practice, he had been elusive, telling her that they needed to talk privately later. Karigan's annoyance was in part because her tardiness would totally eliminate any possibility of speaking to Zachary in private until after the audience. It was also because she was still adjusting to her official status as Captain Mapstone's temporary replacement.

Until recently, she had only been filling in when Mara or Ty could not attend the king. However, her merchant's instincts and familiarity with trade had proved useful enough for the king to call for her more and more frequently. Not that Ty or Mara minded. in fact, Mara whooped with elation whenever Karigan was called to a meeting instead of her. Ty's inflexible nature meshed poorly with the innate duplicity of politics. And in a rare show of impropriety, he actually jumped for joy when told he could return to teaching the new Riders full-time.

Karigan still felt useless most of the time she spent in meetings, but she had to admit a certain pleasure at watching Zachary work and learning more about the inner workings of the kingdom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally arriving at the audience chamber, Karigan half-skidded to a halt, gave a quick bow, and moved into her place at the king's side.

From a nearby alcove, Fastion gave her a chastising look that she answered with a sheepish grin. Inwardly, she almost winced. She knew her black-clad friend would get back at her tomorrow in the practice ring. She had learned a lot since she started practicing with the king and his Weapons. _Mostly about new levels of humility_, she thought to herself. Humility and bruises. Drent must be so proud.

The petitioner standing before the king was a farmer who worked the king's land. He was seeking Zachary's permission to clear some adjacent land for his recently married son to build a cabin on in the spring. After briefly consulting a map of the area, Zachary happily gave both his permission and congratulations to the smiling farmer.

Before the next petitioner could be called, Karigan spotted Garth hastily approaching the throne room. He had been on a routine errand and was not expected back for another five or six days.

"Sire, messenger," she murmured, wondering if something could have prevented Garth from reaching Coutre Provence.

Zachary looked up. Noting Garth's urgency, he issued a brisk order to delay the proceedings and clear the room.

An out of breath Garth marched directly to the king and bowed. His brow was knit and Karigan could feel a hard knot of fear developing around her heart.

"Greetings Rider, what news do you bring me?" asked the king, all traces of the days earlier exuberance extinguished.

"Sad news, Sire, especially for Lady Estora," replied the big man, unusually solemn and formal.

Estora, who had been sitting beside the king, stood and rushed forward at his pronouncement. "What is it Garth, has something happened?" she beseeched, a tremor in her voice.

"Sire, Lady, it is my sad duty to report that your father, Lord Coutre, is gravely ill."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End CH 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for ch 2 I hope it was not too much exposition, but I had a lot of ground to cover. I love playing with Drent and the Weapons. Well I can't wait to hear what you think of it.

Gray


	3. Ch3: Duplicity Dreams

With a nod to JKR I have decided to dub Karigan's feline friend (shoulder touch, shoulder touch) "Grim". Actually, there is some interesting logical thought behind this choice and anyone who can give me the reasons why gets a Scooby snack.

Thanks to all of you who commented, I promise to respond to all of you soon. Without you guys this just stays in my head labeled "Things to think about when bored" or "Alternatives to mental pong" so thanks for making me actually put it into print.

Gray

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Update: 12/9/07- So by now you all know Spellman deserves a whole box of Scooby snacks for her excellent beta work. Hopefully, if I keep bribing her with a super exclusive, first look at each new chapter; she will continue her valiant efforts. ;-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move it, Grim."

Karigan mumbled, glaring at her adopted roommate. The tomb cat's inscrutable look was its only response. Knowing a loosing fight when she saw one, Karigan closed the door to her chamber behind her. On her way to the wardrobe, Karigan dropped the package she carried onto the desk. Guiltily, she vowed to deal with it first thing in the morning. She was too drained for anything else tonight.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, Karigan began to strip out of her uniform and into a soft, heavy, winter nightdress. Moving to hang the discarded uniform in her wardrobe brought a, now familiar, flash of annoyance. The wardrobe was massive. It had once held all her uniforms with room to spare. No more. Now green uniforms had to compete with an ever-expanding collection of totally impracticable formal gowns.

The gowns had begun arriving with increasing frequency soon after she was dubbed 'Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon' and granted lands in both Coutre and any other province of her choosing. Her aunts had insisted that with her new status she 'simply could not attend any royal balls etcetera in her Rider uniform'. Karigan however, had no wish to attend any royal balls or etcetera, regardless of attire.

Alton may attend royal functions in formal garb rather than uniform, but Karigan hardly conceded her minor change in status on par with that of the future Lord Governor of D'Yer Province. But, arguing with her aunts had proved about as productive as arguing with Grim, who had flicked his bushy tail twice, yawned extravagantly, and resumed sleeping on her pillow.

Too tired to toss the fluffy white cat off the bed or clean its hairs from her pillow, she peeled back the bed covers and collapsed into bed. Karigan desperately wished herself into dreamless oblivion and away from the overriding guilt that betraying her grieving friend had caused. Sadly, however, Karigan found sleep elusive. Instead, her mind continued to revisit the same doubts and misgivings that had kept her away from King Zachary for two years. Adding to her misery was the knowledge that, in the end, all her worries and her friendship with Estora, had not been enough for her to keep her distance. Garth's message that afternoon had triggered all of Karigan's repressed guilt and doubts, bringing them to the forefront of her thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His sleigh broke through the ice of a pond," Garth explained. "His men, they pulled him free of the water, got him back to the keep but…. I am sorry my Lady… the menders have done all they can but…." At the last Garth shrugged his great shoulders and looked down at his big hands as if they held some hidden wisdom of why such things happen.

All color had left Estora as the Rider had reported his sad tale. When she swayed a bit on her feet, Zachary quickly placed a hand under her arm.

"Inform the people that the public audience will be canceled for the day, and have Mender Destarion informed of what has happened," ordered the king quietly.

Karigan had come up in front of Estora and was searching her face. "My Lady," she said softly. "Estora."

Looking upon her friend gave Estora strength. If Karigan, who fought incredible odds daily could stay brave, so could she. Taking a deep, slow breath, she said, "I must go and relate the news to Mother."

"Will you be alright?" inquired Karigan, understanding Estora's need to see to duty first before she gave into her own grief.

"Yes, thank you. Please, if you will excuse me, my Lord. I must see to my family," Estora replied, holding herself ridgedly.

"I would accompany you, if you wish," Zachary suggested empathetically, offering her his support.

"Thank you, my Lord, it is most kind of you to offer. Would you mind terribly if Rider Sir G'ladheon accompanied us as well?" She asked wanting the comfort of her friend close by lest her strength fail her.

"Of course not. Rider would you accompany us?"

Karigan's response was to take the dainty hand Estora had balled tightly in her dress into her own work-worn grasp. "I am right here, for as long as you need me. I'm here."

Estora felt like the frost outside had somehow slipped in under the windows and into her heart. She did not fight the sensation. On the contrary, she embraced whatever detachment she could find. She wished herself far from her grief and fear, and prayed the gods would see her through this day. With her friend and The King at her side, and Weapons at their backs, Estora walked toward her family's chambers, wondering sadly if she was the only person in the castle not carved from a solid block of courage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lady Estora had been nothing but a steadfast friend to her_, Karigan lamented, chilled to the bone in her small bed. Even after her atrocious behavior at the news of Estora and Zachary's betrothal, Estora's friendship had never wavered. Today when she entered the audience chamber, Estora's smile of greeting had been brilliant as though she had been eagerly awaiting her best friend's arrival. Not her betrayer's.

Upon hearing Garth's news, Karigan had been the first person Estora had looked to for support and friendship. Before her future husband, or her family, Estora had looked to the person she knew and trusted most during her time of grief and sorrow. And the knowledge was killing Karigan.

Karigan curled into Grim's warm fur and tried to hold back tears. How could she betray that trust? Because surely every hour Karigan spent with Zachary must be some kind of small offense. True, she had not given herself to Zachary. In fact, that single kiss had remained their only illicit transgression. But every moment they spent together brought them closer to one another and nearer to… something… more.

Karigan feared her resolution was slipping. Somewhere between sword blows they had grown nearer. She had told herself it was just the friendship found between all comrades-in-arms: the shared jokes, easy banter, admired bruises, and causal contact.

However, when one of the new Riders slipped on some ice while mounting, and ended up not only under his baffled horse, but sliding on his backside clear through to the other side, Karigan's first thought had been how she could not wait to tell Zachary about it. She had known how his eyes would light up as he threw back his head in laughter. And she had wanted to be the one to make him laugh.

Perhaps the worst betrayal was that the more time she spent with Zachary, the more often she caught herself simply relaxing around him. It used to be only in a temper or under great stress that Karigan needed to forcibly remind herself that she was talking to, or yelling at, The King. Now, more often than not, she found herself thinking of the man first and The King a distant second. Similarly, being in Zachary's presence, outside of her public councilor's role, often found her thinking as just a happy young woman, enjoying the attention of an attractive man rather than as a duty bound Green Rider with her King.

It was dangerous, foolish, and had to stop, Karigan decided, drying her eyes. Estora did not deserve her duplicity. The Lady was hurting and trusted her. Karigan would not hurt her friend any further. She soundly resolved to be a better friend and servant of Sacoridia. Now she would just have to convince Zachary it was the right choice.

With this promise she finally gave way to exhaustion. Her dreams, though, were not peaceful. Instead, she replayed the day's events, reliving them in exact detail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karigan had watched Estora take the draft and stayed with her until, exhausted, she finally slept. She doused the lamp and had silently made her way to the door. Closing it behind her, she spotted Weapon Willis standing to her right.

"She sleeps?" he asked.

Karigan nodded. "Yes. If she needs me, don't hesitate to send someone."

Willis gave her small tight-lipped smile of affirmation then added, "The king wanted a word with you, if you were not too tired."

Karigan wanted to cry. Exhausted and plagued with shame over her impossibly conflicted feelings for her betrothed king, the last thing she wanted was even one word with Zachary that night. She was too vulnerable. For a moment, Karigan entertained the thought of pleading advanced fatigue and going to bed. However, duty had her bidding a 'good night' to Willis and walking off toward the west wing.

When she arrived at Zachary's study door, she was met by Fastion exiting soundlessly. The weapon raised a finger to his lips to insure her silence as he finished shutting the door. Motioning for her to follow he stepped a few paces from the doorway.

"He sleeps," said the Weapon, looking thankful.

"Ah," replied Karigan, immensely relieved to be spared any further emotional turmoil.

As she was about to take her leave of Fastion, a second Weapon arrived. He nodded to Fastion and took up position at the door.

"He is asleep," Fastion informed the newcomer succinctly.

The other Weapon nodded in affirmation then began his shift.

"Care to accompany me down to the kitchens?" asked Fastion.

Karigan was about to refuse, when she realized she had not eaten since the noonday meal. Knowing she should eat, she fell into step with Fastion.

They walked for some time in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts.

"This won't change how he feels about you," stated the Weapon concisely.

Karigan's shocked denial was lost even as it left her lips.

"How long have you known?" she asked instead.

"Probably a good deal longer than you." Fastion chuckled, braking from his normally stoic expression.

"What… but how…we've only even kissed once and that was…." Karigan trailed off at Fastion's amused expression. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and sincerely wished she had skipped the midnight snack with Mr. Chatty.

"Karigan, you are a fighter. How do you assess a potential opponent?" asked Fastion patiently. "You watch his or her body language, how they act and react. I have watched you two dance around each other for years now. And I have seen you spar," he summarized confidently.

Busy reeling, Karigan did not even realize they had reached the kitchens until Fastion began to dig through a cold box. Pulling herself back onto solid footing, she hastily found some apples and milk.

As they relaxed against a side bar, eating some cold goose and bread along with their apple and milk, Karigan responded to Fastion's earlier statement.

"This should change how he feels. He must realize he cannot abandon Estora now. She is hurting and needs him. Also, she is about to become the next Lady Governor of Coutre Province."

"Governor or no, it will not matter to the king. That she is hurting, however, will. He will not wish to injure her further. Still, regardless of Estora's grief, his feelings for you will not alter." With this, he finished his dinner and began putting things away.

Karigan, already finished, and too tired to argue, started to help when Fastion gave her a brotherly look of amusement laced with a good bit of concern. "Go to bed, Rider. I will clean up here. You're exhausted."

With a heavy sigh and a whole hearted "Thank you" to Fastion, she bid him good night and went off to find her bed.

As Karigan's foot steps faded down the hall, Fastion wished Zachary had found the time to tell Karigan his 'good news' prior to the message of Lord Coutre's accident arriving. Oath bound to silence, he could not break the king's confidence to tell her himself. Even though he knew, more than anyone, how much Zachary and Karigan cared for each other.

As Fastion walked toward his own chambers, he wondered absently if Lady Estora would not surprise them all. He had seen how much Estora's abduction had changed her. In his opinion, it had forced her to find strength and determination even she was not yet aware of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours after Garth arrived, Karigan trudged down the hall of the new rider wing wanting nothing more than her bed and the bliss of exhausted sleep. As she passed the door of the common room, a figure by the glowing fire startled her. She reached for her saber.

"Easy Karigan, it's only me," rumbled the large man as he raised empty hands before him.

"Oh, Garth," she exhaled, seeming to deflate. "You've had a hard ride. You should be in bed."

"I know it, but I have something here for you from Lord Coutre," said Garth, handing over a small, brown paper-and-string-wrapped package with her name on it. "He asked me to give it to you privately. He said it was not pressingly urgent, but I wanted you to have it before I went to bed." In truth, he had needed to be completely finished with this mission before he could finally rest. Garth had been born in Coutre Province, and spent time with Lady Estora when she would visit Rider barracks with F'ryan. Bringing her such news about her father had been a terrible burden for the normally jovial natured man.

"T-thank you," Karigan replied, thoroughly mystified. What could the ailing Lord Governor have to say to her?

Garth, yawning dreadfully, inquired after Estora. Sincere concern knotted his brow despite his battle with exhaustion. Karigan assured him that the lady was doing as well as could be expected, then gave him a gentle but firm shove toward his bed, with orders to sleep in. The road and sea voyage necessary to reach Coutre province was long and tough in the summer. In winter, however, the journey was often harrowing, especially when speed was essential.

Karigan gave a final look around the common room then sighed. "And the day started off so well too," she said to the room. Tucking the mysterious package under her arm, Karigan trudged wearily off to her chamber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END CH 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I know this ch has about as much K/Z fix as book 3 but I promise ch 4 will give all of us our fix.


	4. Ch4: Nocturnal Wanderings

Apparently my muse thinks working on GR fanfic is way more important than studying. Gurrr This chapter is for all of you who love the supporting characters.

By now, all of you have looked over the older chapters of this story have seen that Spellman is my own personal hero for her amazing beta work on this story. Of course, any mistakes and irreparable damage to the English language remain mine and mine alone.

Enjoy,

Gray

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH 4: Nocturnal Wanderings

(Takes place the same evening as chapter 3 into the next morning.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He should not be here. Everything about this place was unfriendly and hostile. Tree branches seemed to claw at him, and neither he nor the horse he lead could find a trail. The woman was mad to lead him in here; they should have stayed on the road.

She had told him this was a safe, comfortable place to camp for the night, but everything about being here felt wrong. He needed to get away.

"This is dangerous. I should not be here. I have to go back." So saying, he turned resolutely back towards the road. As he retreated, he heard the woman behind him inquire as to what the problem was. However, he did not halt until he reached the safety of the road. He could not.

The woman emerged from the foliage onto the road, a few moments after he had broken free. Even the dim twilight did not hide her annoyed expression. "What are you doing? The cabin was just ahead."

"I cannot go there. Something does not want me anywhere near that place," declared the man, thinking his words sounded ridiculous even to him. Surely, the woman would think him daft.

She was about to tell him how childish he sounded. Then suddenly, knowledge dawned on her. "Ah, I think I know where the problem lies," she announced, trying to think of a solution.

"The problem is some dark magic has locked the door to these woods and would sooner eat me alive than let me pass. I will go on ahead and try to find a place to camp for the evening. But I can not stay here," he protested, fighting back the last of the chills running down his spine.

"Not dark. Neutral," she corrected out of habit. Just then, an idea struck the woman. If this door was locked, she had a good idea where to find its key. Turning to the man, she ventured, "I think I know how to fix this. Give me your hand."

He hesitated momentarily, but he was bold by nature. And he trusted the woman. So he extended his had to hers with a raised chin and the slightest of cocky grins. Her touch was pleasant, and sent the slightest tingle of energy through him.

His hand was a welcome, if somewhat unsettling, warmth around hers as she turned back towards the woods. "I hope this works." She murmured as they started in.

Holding onto the woman and his horse, the man silently seconded her. He spared a look over his shoulder at the woman's horse. Despite the lack of lead or tether, it followed placidly behind his nervy mount. Typical, he thought, even the horse looks like it is humoring me.

As they move deeper into the woods, he expected the feeling of dread to return. Strangely, it did not. Instead, the tingling sensation he felt from the woman's grasp increased slightly. Then, quite suddenly, they emerged into a small clearing.

The clearing held a small cabin with a fenced pasture and stream. Approaching the cabin, the man could barely make out a carving on the door.

"Here we are. You can let go of my hand now," the woman said briskly, in a voice that was accustomed to being obeyed.

"Hmm, and I was just starting to enjoy it," the man mused while slowly allowing his fingertips to trace along the inside of each of her fingers as he released her hand.

Thanking the dim light for hiding the telltale heat which had spread from her hand to her cheeks, she replied coolly, "I will see to horses if you'll start a fire and stat some water to boil."

"Sure," the man agreed, handing over the rains to his big bay.

With an amused grin, he walked into the cabin. There was barely enough light to touch off a lamp and start a fire. Once the fireplace was lit, he looked around the cabin. He located a large pot and took it to the stream to fill. After fulfilling his 'orders', he set to work sweeping out the cabin. If she thought a few domestic chores would bother him, he had a surprise in store for her, he thought, a smile playing across his well-shaped mouth.

He had started cooking, and swept up, she noted incredulously. Stomping snow off her boots, she walked towards the fire's welcome heat. "Horses are settled in."

"Thank you. Dinner will need to cook for a bit," he replied, looking at her over his shoulder. The woman's distinctive red hair gleamed in the fire light and he could read the astonishment on her face. "I spend every summer on the road Laren, and Sevano is a rotten cook. My saddle leather tastes better than his soup."

Surprised, Laren laughed. "And here I feared irreparable damage to your ego, Stevic."

"Feared or hoped?" the merchant countered, bringing a bowl filled with root vegetables, dried meat, and seasoning to pour into the boiling pot of water over the fire.

The captain's only answer was to chuckle and continue letting the fire work the aches from her limbs.

"So how much trouble do you think you are in?" Laren asked.

"With you, or over The Golden Rudder?" Stevic inquired.

"With Karigan," Mapstone stated, staunchly refusing to let him bait her. Karigan may favor her mother in looks, but for shear brass and gumption, Laren had a good idea where to lay the blame.

"Oh a fair bit," he mused. "Her aunts will have seen to that. Which is why I am on my way to Sacor City; best to catch her off guard." Stevic gratefully sank down into a chair, running a large hand through his salt-and-pepper hair. "So how are your brothers?"

"Good, I have more nieces and nephews then I know what to do with. It makes me miss having Mel around even more," Laren mused, joining him.

"Don't I know it; it is too bloody quiet at home without Karigan. I miss the sound of banging doors and running feet. Her mother and I always wanted lots of children but…" Stevic finished with a shrug; the hurt was old and familiar.

"I always wished I had the time for more myself. But, the call is relentless," Laren explained, giving her friend a compassionate look. They had written each other for a few years now, despite seldom meeting in person. Though ostensively for business, their letters were often composed largely of more personal correspondence.

It was an unlikely friendship; a Rider Captain and a Merchant Clan Chief, but one they had both come to enjoy and depend upon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xandis Amberhill was cold and exhausted the night he finally returned to the small house he rented in the noble district. He had handed over his bedraggled stallion to a sleepy-eyed boy at the royal stable, then shouldered his saddle bags and walked the final stretch home. Both he and Goss showed signs of the many hard miles they had seen. But as Amberhill pushed open the door to a cold, empty house, he speculated Goss would enjoy a more welcoming night than he, this evening.

He had been absent two full moon cycles, returning to Hilllander Provence with the body of his deceased friend and manservant Morry. Before departing, he had also collected the pirate's treasure from its hiding place. Now both were safely back home. Morry, who had been more of a father than his own, could finally rest with the woman he loved. And the treasure could slowly be leaked into his depleted coffers.

As for Amberhill, he had assigned himself the monumental task of redeeming his despoiled honor to the lady who would soon be his queen. Although, he had been hailed as a hero for his part in rescuing the lady, none knew that without his unscrupulous behavior, no rescue would have been necessary.

Not none, he corrected himself, one. Morry, had known, had watched him sell his honor for gold coins, and had paid the price. Now Xandis was left to redeem himself on his own, and he could only hope to win back Morry's approval.

Morning had not yet broken when Lord Amberhill rose from his bed, determined to embark upon his quest. First, however, he had to do something about the state of this house. He needed a maid/cook and a valet/butler to keep the place up and his affairs in order. Not to mention to stoke the fire. The house was freezing; he gasped diving for the wardrobe and the warmer clothing within.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not yet full dawn and a soft light had just begun to shine through her window, when soft knocking broke into Karigan's troubled dreams.

"---ra, Rider ---."_Knock-knock._

Abandoning sleep, Karigan dropped her stocking clad feet into her waiting slippers and unsheathed her saber from its scabbard beside her bed. It was probably just Weapon Willis, come to get her for Estora, but…. She positioned herself to the side of her door. She would have a clear shot at anyone entering the room.

The knocking sounded again, louder this time.

"Come in." she said in a voice still rough from sleep.

"Sorry to wake you, I just got in. Mara? The quarter master sent me here…?" questioned a familiar voice, as its owner looked for the room's occupant.

"Alton," gasped Karigan.

"Karigan!" exclaimed Alton, nearly dropping his lamp.

Alton's frantic search for his power-of-speech, did nothing to slow down his observational skills. He had wanted to see Karigan to speak with her; it was what had driven him to ride through half the night to get back to the castle by daybreak. He just had not been expecting a sleep rumpled, night-dress clad, and sword-wielding version of her to greet him at the door.

"Ah, I surrender?" he offered sheepishly, pointing at the blade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End CH 4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I know I promised some k/z action in this chapter, but see (points above) Alton's back. So don't kill me, please. I really can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter so pretty please review.

Gray


	5. Ch5: Best Laid Plans

Ah, finally free of the seasonal madness. Now I shall sleep for a week. As a belated (insert your favorite seasonal celebration here) for you all I have ch5. It was fun to write and I hope you all get a kick out of it also. Sorry it took a while to get it from paper into the computer. I was boycotting technology, or at least typing for brake.

Major kudos, as always, go to Spellman for her diligent beta work.

Gray

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch5: Best Laid Plans

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Oh, oh ya, sorry," Karigan apologized, lowering her saber from Alton D'Yer's eye level. She noticed his gaze momentarily dart from the blade to the partly unlaced neck of her nightdress and nearly fell over herself snatching up her robe.

"So you're back?" she asked.

"Um yes, but the barracks… the quartermaster…. I've never," Alton rambled, looking anywhere other than Karigan as a blush crept up his neck.

Understanding hit Karigan's addled brain. "You haven't been back since the fire. The quartermaster sent you to me for your room assignment."

"Well not you specifically. I thought Mara…."

Hurt welled up in Karigan, but she supposed she should have expected it. The last time she had seen Alton, all he had for her was contempt.

He saw the pain cloud her eyes and knew he was the cause. He had tried writing her an apology a hundred times, but he just could not seem to get past:

"Karigan, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," he beseeched. "I was so mad at you, but not you. Mornhavon, he made me see things, you. He/ you told me to sing the wrong song. But, it was not you it was just that I trusted you and he used it. And it's entirely my fault." Frustrated Alton ran a hand through his hair and started to pace in the doorway. "Gods, I can never find the right words around you."

_Maybe I am still asleep, or I could be hallucinating,_ Karigan's sleep addled brain offered. To buy herself time to think, in case this was not a dream, she replaced her saber.

"Alton, I am so sorry for whatever I did to drive you away. I know Mornhavon can make you see things, do things. But they aren't real," she shuddered remembering the feel of his mind touching hers.

"No," Alton growled, "you don't understand. You are not to blame, you never were. I am. I let Blackveil trick me. I should have known better, but I could not get past my own betrayal. The greatest achievement of generations of my clan, and I destroy it, " he confessed, sorrow written on every line of his face. "Worse yet, I blamed my dearest friend. You saved me, and every time I looked at you, I saw my own failure. There is no excuse for my behavior. Gods Karigan, I am just so sorry," he finished, looking wrung out.

Karigan swayed in relief. It had been Mornhavon, not her, all along. Light-headed with relief, she sank down onto the corner of her bed. Swiping at the tears that threatened to spill over, she looked up at Alton. For the first time, she took in how much he had changed since the wall. He looked years older and care-worn.

"I forgive you," she said sincerely. "Now have a seat. You look terrible." She gestured at her desk chair.

"What? You can't just-" Alton protested.

"Yes, I can and I do," Karigan interrupted. "Alton, I know what Mornhavon can do. I have seen… such terrible things."

"What, how?" he asked, sinking into the chair, stunned.

A chill had slipped past Karigan's robe and gown. She drew up the extra wool blanket from her bed rail and draped it over her shoulders.

"So many things have happened. I wish I knew how to tell you," Karigan murmured, shaking her head sadly. But remembering the hour and Alton's exhaustion, she dismissed the urge to unburden on her friend. "But, that is for a different time. You were looking for your chamber."

"No. It can wait."_Anything can wait,_ he thought, _he had his friend back_. "Talk to me, tell me everything. I have missed you so much." Alton felt infused with happiness. If Karigan could find it in her heart to forgive his behavior, then perhaps there was still a chance for more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donal glided down Rider hall, gathering surprised and awed looks from the breakfasting Riders. He watched Fergal dive into his eggs and sausage while laughing at a girl who looked even younger than himself. They looked far too young for such a hard and dangerous life.

Donal wondered if there was ever a time when Karigan had looked as young and carefree as these Riders. There was no doubt in any Weapon's mind that she had been forged of the strongest steel. _But even steel would rust without care and protection_, he observed, knowing how deeply King Zachary wished to provide that protection.

Reaching Karigan's half closed chamber door, he gave it a firm knock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karigan," called the familiar voice.

"Come in Donal," she replied, wanting to wince.

"Fastion sent me to tell you the king has delayed practice till after the midday meal," Donal reported, stepping through the door.

Karigan could tell the instant he spotted her guest as first surprise then something less friendly flashed across his face. Both however, were quickly buried under Donal's normal blank public expression.

"Lord D'Yer, welcome back," Donal greeted the noble coolly. "Does the king know you have returned?"

"Thank you. Not yet. I just got back and was asking Rider G'ladheon where to my find my room," Alton replied, gazing perplexedly between Karigan and the Weapon.

"No need for you to_trouble_ the lady any further. I can show you on my way out. May I have a brief word with you, Rider G'ladheon?"

Donal's reply was exceptionally polite. However, Karigan could not miss how he emphasized the 'trouble' Alton had put her through. He was behaving like an overprotective older brother.

"Of course Donal, just give me one moment." Karigan silently willed the Weapon not to antagonize the noble.

Alton observed the initial familiarity between Karigan and the Weapon that had disappeared instantly when Donal had recognized him. _Was Karigan involved with a Weapon?_ Alton wondered, stunned and saddened. He wanted to ask her about it, just not in the swordmaster's presence.

"Shall I show you to your chamber, Lord D'Yer?" Donal inquired.

Alton realized he was being very politely herded out of Karigan's chambers. But he could not see a way to stay without making some kind of scene. So instead, he gave Karigan a meaningful glance and walked to the door.

Donal politely stepped aside so the lord could exit before him then followed him out, closing the door firmly behind him.

"It's the room on the left," Karigan told her empty room. Frustrated, she moved to quickly wash up and dress. It was going to be a very long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karigan was about to leave her room when she spied the neatly wrapped package on her desk. Her heart sank into her stomach. All her joy at seeing Alton and finally bridging the gulf that had grown between them slipped away. Taking a seat at her desk, she slipped the string and paper from a small wooden box. Opening the box revealed four sealed scrolls and a folded letter with her name scrawled across it.

_Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon, _

_First, I must apologize for burdening you with these, my final correspondences. However, I know I can trust you above all others to see that they are delivered to their proper recipients at the appropriate time. It is my deepest wish that the letters to my family be delivered after the initial shock of my condition has passed, as I do not wish to contribute to their distress in any way. _

_The letter addressed to King Zachary may also be best left for a day or two after this messenger arrives. My letter to Lord Amberhill is mealy the gratitude I wished to convey to him for my beloved daughter's safe return. _

_I would ask one final boon of you, though if I am any judge of character, I need not worry. It is to continue to watch after my child, lend her your courage in the days to come. She has been gently raised and much protected, but soon the mantle of leadership shall pass to her and she must be fearless in the fight for what she most desires._

_Yours with gratitude,_

_Lord Governor Avery Coutre _

Karigan refolded her letter and replaced it in the wooden box. Softly she closed the cormorant inlayed lid. Bowing her head, she silently promised to fulfill the lord governor's final request as best she could. She only hoped she could be worthy of the faith he placed in her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow was halfway up her shins as she leaned against the pasture fence. Inside, Condor, Nighthawk, and several other messenger horses frolicked in the fresh snow. Their play eased the sorrow still lingering in Karigan's soul.

Nighthawk looked more white than black with snow covering most of his rump and shoulders after rolling. Condor, who had taken to rolling also, happily ground his face and main into the snow. When he stood up, looking more like a snowman than horse, he ambled directly over to Karigan. She ducked the fence to greet him and received a chest full of snowy horsey face. Condor must have taken Karigan's protest as eagerness to participate more fully in the fun, because he initiated a full body shake which blanketed her in a miniature blizzard.

A deep, warm laugh filled the air and Karigan turned to see the culprit. King Zachary strolled up to the fence with Fastion and Willis in tow.

"I think he planned that." The king chuckled, climbing over the fence.

"Condor thinks he's clever," Karigan grimaced, brushing snow from her greatcoat.

In response, Condor bumped his head into Karigan's back, knocking her forward.

"Oaf," she exclaimed as he trotted back to his pasture mates.

Zachary laughed again and was joined by a grinning Willis. Even stoic Fastion looked like he was suppressing a smile.

"Don't you two start," Karigan warned. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look in black uniforms on snow? Very sneaky, perfect camouflage."

Almond eyes twinkling, Zachary offered "I suppose you could where white, but it doesn't really suit your image Fastion."

"Not particularly, Sire," replied Fastion, giving Karigan a glare.

Smiling innocently, Karigan changed the topic. "I hear form Lady Estora that you cousin, Lord Amberhill, has returned."

"I hear he is not alone. Just this morning I learned that Lord Alton is back as well," countered Zachary, wondering how Karigan was taking this sudden return.

"Oh, yes, he is sleeping; he got in early this morning." Karigan blushed, wondering exactly how much Donal had elaborated on their meeting that morning.

Zachary noted her blush and felt himself bristle. He knew Karigan and Lord Alton had been close once, he had seen her grieve for his loss. He also knew there was some estrangement between them of late. The idea of them together made Zachary want to toss the young lord out of bed and over the castle wall. He had spent moons getting closer to Karigan and he would not lose her now.

"Well that is a shame; he could have joined us for practice to give me his report," remarked the king, turning toward the practice field.

"I will have him report to you as soon as he rises, Sire," offered Karigan. As she fell into step with the king, she glanced at Fastion. Was that, was he _smirking_?

"Before evening meal should be soon enough. Also, I would like you present for his report. Your experience with the wall and magic in general has proved invaluable."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your report, Lord D'Yer, it has been very informative. Know that you and all of Clan D'Yer have my sincerest gratitude for all your efforts," concluded the king, dismissing the lord with a nod.

"I hope so, Sire. The wall has sustained a large amount of damage, but I am hopeful that this book Rider G'ladheon recovered will prove the key to repairing it." Alton bowed.

Karigan stood, preparing to leave with Alton, when the king asked her to remain behind.

"I will see you later then," Alton said, smiling at Karigan before exiting the king's study.

Zachary saw and scowled slightly. The knowledge that Alton enjoyed total freedom to socialize with his Kari whenever he desired needled the king.

Tonight, however, he could legitimately lay claim to her counsel, and, he added silently, to her exclusive company. Standing, he stretched his arms above his head, and dropped his professional demeanor. "I am starving. Will you join me for dinner?"

"I can't," Karigan replied firmly.

Zachary's expression became one of concern. Did she have plans with Alton? "Why?"

"Because we cannot keep doing this. Estora is my friend, and I will not continue this rela… this whatever this is behind her back!" Karigan exclaimed. Catching herself before she called what they had a relationship, she charged into the explanation she had been rehearsing to herself.

"She kn---," Zachary tried to interject quietly to no avail.

"It is duplicitous and underhanded. Every hour at arms practice, shared dinner, and private meeting! I am not the Captain. You are engaged to Estora and she is my friend. Her father is dying or dead and he trusted me to comfort her. I will not betray that trust. I am a loyal servant to crown and country and I will fight for both with my last breath. But I don't know how to just be friends with you!" she blurted. Drawing in breath to forge on in her tirade Karigan caught herself. "What did you say?" she squeaked, hoping she had not heard correctly.

"Estora knows," Zachary enunciated carefully, wanting to shake Karigan with each syllable.

Karigan collapsed into a nearby chair, feeling light-headed. "But how?"

"I told her. I respect Estora far too much not to. I was going to tell you at arms practice yesterday but," Zachary replied starting to pace.

A deep feeling of unreality settled on Karigan. "How long?" she whispered.

"I told Estora weeks ago."

"Weeks," Karigan repeated quietly, her mind racing.

"Forgive me; I did not know how to tell you. And I will not watch you run from me again. Estora came to me with a plan to free both of us from this ridiculous contract. She thought she may have found a way to sway her father. That is what I wanted to tell you Kari," Zachary declared. "That finally there maybe a way for us." He exhaled. "But everything is such a mess now."

_A mess. That was an incredible understatement_, Karigan observed silently. So many thoughts and questions bombarded her; she wanted to hide. One thought in particular hit her with stunning clarity.

"After Garth came, when Estora asked me to stay with her, she knew then?" she asked incredulously.

Zachary's nod sent a tidal wave of relief through Karigan. Was it possible? Could Estora know and not despise her?

"And she doesn't hate me?" Karigan implored, tears of relief welling in her eyes.

Tears ran down her cheeks and he could restrain himself no longer. He needed to touch her, to hold her. Zachary had held an iron grip on his need for Karigan far too long. Her tears decimated his self control. Then suddenly, she was there filling his arms and heart with warmth and light. "Shhhh, Love, don't cry. No one hates you," he assured her, rocking them both slowly back and forth; reveling in the feel of her.

When she looked up at him, he could read the relief in every muscle of her body. It made him regret not telling her sooner. How much anguish could he have spared her if she had known? He brushed the stray lock of baby fine blonde hair back from her face and softly pressed his lips over her brow where it had rested.

The blonde strand, present since her injury, had mostly grown out and was now eye catching amidst her darker locks. It also served as a constant reminder of how close he had once again come to losing her. Zachary clasped her more tightly to him, knowing there must be other scars, every one a testament to her dedication, indomitable spirit, and vulnerability. This, Zachary knew, was why Karigan not only had his heart but was his heart, and he would not be parted from her.

"We'll find a way, Beloved, have faith. Estora and I will keep up appearances and we shall all keep looking for a way," Zachary promised.

Karigan looked up into his earnest face and tried to have hope. Drying her eyes with her coat sleeve while swallowing the last of her tears she said, "You're both mad, you know."

Zachary's shock made her want to giggle. "You and Estora are both completely insane. You could have a good life together, could be friends at the very least. Everyone would approve and it would be so easy," she elaborated.

"Yes, it would be very easy for both of us, until we had to look back at our lives and realize we never had the courage to fight for our dreams. Estora dreams of freedom and I dream of you. In all the world there is nothing I desire so much as a lifetime of love spent with you."

"But we must think of the nation," Karigan implored.

Zachary grasped her by the shoulders and leveled his gaze upon her. "I am thinking of my nation. Do you not see what a queen you would make? Strong yet empathetic, willing to fight to your last breath for what you believe. There is no other woman for me, and no better queen for Sacoridia."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Purrrrr So how is that for some K/Z time? ;-)


	6. Ch6: Solstice

First off I want to thank Spellman for her beta work on this chapter. I shutter to think what this story would look like without her vigilance. Secondly, I want to apologize for taking forever to get this chapter posted. I actually wrote most of the rough work for it around new years, but it has taken me forever to finish it. The main reason for this is the start of the winter polo season. If any of you have seen my avatar, you may have guessed I am an avid player. However, between work, school, and coaching/ playing polo my time for writing is really limited.

But wait!!! Don't Panic. I fully intend to finish this story. I even have a couple of one shots I have been writing in my head that I would like to post. As always the best way for you to help push me to make time to write is (drum roll): To Review, Please! I count on your reviews for feedback and encouragement. Without them the next time I fly head first into a goal post or take a mallet to the skull, I may never remember I was even writing anything!!! ;-P

Gray

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch6: Solstice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two and a half weeks had past since Garth's return from Coutre Province. And though Lord Amberhill had returned the next morning, few had noticed amidst the chaos.

This suited Amberhill quite well. The thought alone, of facing a hero's welcome, after causing so much strife, made his stomach rebel. Thankfully, none suspected him in the Lady's abduction. However, he was still determined to fully regain his honor, and truly earn the dragon heart stone ring. Thus, he had pledged himself to Lady Estora. His devoted service to her would stand as penance for his crimes.

As he approached the lady's solarium door he noticed not only Donal, one of her Weapons, standing guard, but also Rider/Lady G'ladheon exiting. _Fascinating_, he thought. That woman was a true mystery.

"You best know what you are about, or you will have me to answer to," she admonished, striding up to him. "And I make Weapon Tala look like a kitten," she threatened, noting the gleam of amusement in Donal's eyes. No doubt it was for the idea of the notoriously fierce Weapon as a kitten.

_And as protective as a mother cat_, Amberhill added silently. "Of course, My Lady," he said, dropping an extravagant mocking bow. "I shall be as careful of her as the finest porcelain." Before she could mount a further attack, he quickly knocked on the door and, receiving an invitation from Tala to enter, made a hasty retreat.

_There was just something about Lord Amberhill_, Karigan pondered grumpily. He appeared nice enough but in a mildly infuriating way.

On impulse, Amberhill paused before closing the door. "I expect you to save me a dance Lady Karigan."

Karigan spun around to glare in confusion and suspicion at Xandis.

"The Solstice ball, the night after vigil, you are attending are you not?" he queried.

"The ball has been canceled out of respect for Lord Coutre," Karigan informed the lord.

"Actually, no, it is back on schedule, at Lady Estora's request. It is only fitting to honor the gods of death and rebirth at such a time," Amberhill enlightened the Rider with a superior smirk. "So please, do reserve a dance for me, My Lady."

The door to Estora's solarium closed quickly behind Lord Amberhill. Leaving Karigan speechless and wishing for something to hurl at the pompous lord.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should not antagonize her so," the newly acknowledged Lady Governor Estora Coutre admonished Lord Amberhill.

Zachary had formally recognized her one week after Garth's return when a Coutre retainer brought word of her father's passing.

"True, but I find myself helpless to do otherwise," Amberhill grinned. "She is a most unusual woman. Do you know she threatened me again? Should any harm befall you during one of our practice sessions I fear she is more apt to skewer me than your Weapon Tala here."

"That is quite probable, Lord Amberhill. Karigan can be incredibly formidable and fierce in defense of her friends," Estora affirmed, remembering Karigan guarding the cave entrance after her rescue. Only a Weapon could hope to match such razor sharp focus and poise.

Thanks to her time practicing first with Rider Duff and now with Lord Amberhill, Estora knew such skill did not come easily, if at all.

"Ready, My Lady?" Amberhill asked, taking a few trial swings with a practice sword.

"As ever I will be," Estora responded.

As they began working on basic drills, Estora let her mind wander and her body take over. With the king's permission and Amberhill's help, she had begun training daily at the sword. Her large and still unfurnished solarium had become her private training ground.

Surprisingly, it had taken very little convincing on her part. When she informed the king of her plan to have Lord Amberhill continue her arms tutelage, his only stipulations had been requiring her to have a Weapon present at all times, and that Amberhill's skill first be assessed by Drent.

Drent had called the lord a 'ridiculously showy fop of a swordsman' but pronounced him a 'fit enough' teacher for a rank beginner.

Thus her training had begun. Estora knew she would be totally useless in any kind of fight for some time to come. But after her abduction, she had lost many of her illusions about life. The most disturbing of which had been affirmed by her father. Her background and training had prepared her well for power and leadership while protected behind stone walls. However, when it came to her personal safety, she was left to the mercy of her protectors. Without whom Estora became nothing more than a helpless victim.

The package Garth carried from the Lord Governor Coutre to Karigan had contained letters to several people including herself Estora learned. She felt it was truly telling that even at the end her father had tried to shield her. He knew Karigan would be strong and steadfast, protecting Estora as much as she was able emotionally.

In his letter her father had apologized saying:

_Although I have prepared you to run a province or a nation, to fight for them, I fear I neglected to teach you to fight for yourself. Forgive me, Beloved Daughter. I wished only to protect you. I realize now that I have done you a great disservice._

_I dreamed of seeing you queen of all Sacoridia, but if that is not your heart's desire, I ask only that you remember your duty to your province. You have always loved Coutre and had its people at heart. Your leadership is essential to the future stability of both Coutre Province and the entire eastern region. You alone can hold the other governors united behind the high king. You are strong and just; they will follow your lead whatever you decide. _

_Regardless of your choice, know that I am forever proud of the woman and leader you've become. You fought valiantly for survival; now your path in life is your own to shape._

He had included a second sealed letter contained within her own, along with a brief explanation of its contents. The letter's contents both terrified and thrilled Estora. For the first time, her life was her own to shape. Now she needed only the courage to act.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karigan was still fuming about Lord Amberhill when, covered in snow, she finally reached the field house. Arms practice was being held indoors today due to almost whiteout conditions.

Hanging up her lone green greatcoat next to several black ones she made her way over to where Drent was bellowing at two sparing Weapon initiates.

Donal and Willis stood looking on and Karigan moved to join them.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"First stage in swordmaster trials starts with the solstice vigil," Willis replied.

"Lesal and Kenth both plan to make the challenge this year," Donal finished.

Winter solstice was the longest night of the year. Supposedly, it was the day when the Birdman, Westrion, and his great steed, Salvistar, walked among the living, deciding who shall live and who shall pass from this life in the year to come. Traditionally, the moon priests held a great vigil to safe guard all the souls under their care thorough the long night and many people fasted in honor of the death god.

Also, a grand ball was usually held the next day because each day after the winter solstice is a bit longer, signifying the death of the old year and the promise of spring to come. It was the night when people remembered those they had loved and lost in the past year and lit candles of hope the next year.

This year, the ball was to be canceled due to the death of Lord Coutre. However, Lady Estora and her mother both requested its reinstatement. They felt the late Lord Coutre would find the timing and sentiment fitting. As he passed from the world, so would the old year. The new year would bring fresh new leadership full of promise. It would be a message to Coutre Province and all of Sacoridia that Clan Coutre endures strong and united.

"I did not know trials were held at solstice," Karigan remarked.

"Most do not," Willis affirmed. "But as an initiate and sister-in-arms you are invited."

"What?" Karigan gasped, gazing incredulously at the Weapons.

"Challenging initiates will keep guard over the dead for vigil. The next day they will spar armed and unarmed against all the other challengers and any other initiates of Drent's choosing. The following day they spar their mentors and other Black Shields. The final day they must face Drent. After all this, Drent and the other officers convene to decide who shall be awarded the title of swordmaster and be invited to join the ranks of the Weapons," Willis finished, smiling at her look of shock.

Karigan was amazed. Never had she heard any of the Weapons be so forthcoming about their rights and rituals. Of course, Willis had obviously skimmed over much of the actual ceremony, but this was still an unprecedented level of disclosure.

Nervousness trickled into Karigan. Drent did not expect her to challenge did he? She had only just been made an initiate and every day after practice she had the bruises to prove her ineptitude. As if Drent's constant barrage of insults was not clue enough. Fear morphed into anger. Unless Drent planned to make her challenge so that he could further publicly berate her. He had gone too far this time; Karigan would not stand for it!

"Am I, do I have to challenge?" she sputtered.

"Not unless you want to. Although, I suppose as your mentor Drent could force you to," Donal speculated, a considering look knotting his brow.

Naming off several of her favorite wharf curses under her breath, Karigan sullenly left the circle of onlookers. As she began her warm up run she wondered if attending the solstice ball would keep her from the trials. If so, she promised never to say a disparaging word about one again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't even have a dress!" exclaimed Karigan to a giggling Tegan.

"You have a massive wardrobe full of dresses," Tegan reassured her. "One of them is bound to be black or white."

Karigan searched her memory again. She could not remember a single purely black or white dress. She knew there were a dozen beautiful blue, purple, and green dresses in her wardrobe, even one totally shocking red and black gown. However, Karigan could not remember a single solstice gown among the flood.

Formal ware for the royal solstice ball was always black and white. No clan colors or eye-catching shades were allowed out of respect for the solemnity of the occasion. It was a ball, but it was also a memorial.

As Karigan, with Tegan by her side, made a beeline down Rider hall for her chamber, she encountered Mara coming the opposite direction. "Please tell me there is some urgent message you need me to take immediately," Karigan pounced.

"What, no, it's a blizzard out there," Mara sputtered, looking confused.

"Just ignore her Mara. Karigan just found out she is expected to attend the ball and she simply does not have a thing to wear," Tegan sighed, her hand dramatically at her forehead.

Mara snorted then, catching Karigan's murderous look, quickly offered, "If you can't find anything I am sure Lady Estora has something stashed away in a trunk you could borrow."

"Trunk! That's it, oh please gods let that be it," Karigan exclaimed taking off at a run for her room. Leaving a baffled Tegan and Mara in her wake.

When Tegan and Mara arrived at Karigan's room, they were greeted by the sight of their friend wrestling a large trunk out from under her bed.

"It arrived weeks ago but I did not want to unpack it so I just shoved it under here," Karigan explained. Tegan began helping her and they soon had it free of the bed. "Please oh please," whispered Karigan before opening the lid.

Pealing back the covering fabric reviled a carved ivory fan, a small lacquered wooden box, and a brief note in her father's hand.

_Karigan,_

_This dress belonged to your mother. I know she would want you to have it and I thought you might have need of it. The jewelry is from a new source I recently secured for exclusive trade. It would be a great favor to me and to your clan if you would wear it this solstice. _

_Your Loving Father,_

_Stevic G'ladheon _

_PS. The cobbler assures me the boots are as comfortable as they are elegant._

Karigan set the note down and placed the fan and box aside. Then, with barely contained enthusiasm, she carefully removed several cloth wrapped packages. Elegant black healed leather boots were in the first package she opened. The next three packages contained layers of fine under-garments and skirts, all in the deepest shade of black that had Tegan oohing and ahing.

Karigan picked up the smaller remaining packages and carefully untied it. Inside was a gorgeous brocade black silk bodice with one central lacing and two Ving side panels back and front. White satin and silver ribbons crisscrossed for lacing with extra included for her hair.

"My gods, Karigan," Mara whispered, brushing her had along the black-on-white lacing. Karigan only nodded, lost for words.

Handing Mara the bodice, Karigan and Tegan began opening the final and largest package. Karigan had known the dress would be amazing; if she had any worries they were obliterated by the fantastic bodice Mara now held but nothing could have prepared her for the dress itself.

Yards and yards of the finest black silk brocade were trimmed in intricate geometric needlework. The needle work was done entirely in silver and white silk thread and had a fantastic pattern of crescent moons, stars, and winged horses running all along the neck line, hem, centerline, and, most amazing of all, along the incredible, long, billowing, drop sleeves. The top line of the sleeve running down each arm was a series of four embroidered, open circles, which would bare her shoulder and much of the top of her arms. The neckline was softly rounded, very simple, and daringly low, allowing only the ornate border to be seen above the bodice.

Karigan, Mara, and Tegan were speechless; the dress was a work of art, perfect and breathtaking. Karigan could almost picture her mother wearing this dress, laughing and holding her, with her father by their side.

"I can't wear this, it belongs in an art gallery." whispered Karigan.

"True enough, but just think how stunning you will be." agreed Mara hugging the bodice to her.

"Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon bell of the ball. It's a good thing Alton is back, your going to need an escort just to keep the suitors off of you." Tegan teased. "Although, I suppose you're perfectly capable by yourself, but you may be pretty tired after Drent gets done with you."

Karigan winced, Drent and a ball, the same day, what had she done to deserve this?

Smiling reassuringly at Karigan, Mara shot Tegan a chastising look and said "We'll help you hang the dress up Karigan. Then you had best get some rest, it seams you are going to need it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End ch 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, I am such a girl, but I love pretty dresses. "Sorry Karigan, but it's dress time. Hey at least I gave you comfortable and pretty shoes, something only achievable in a work of fiction. A girl could conquer the world with a pair of hot and comfortable shoes."


	7. Ch7: Steel and Silk: Part 1

First let me say that this chapter is dedicated to everyone who kept after me during my long absence. You guys are the most amazing crew of readers I could ever wish for. Your endless love and appreciation should also go out to my amazing Beta Spellman, she had this chapter read and reviewed faster than a speeding Green Rider when I dumped it on her without even a 'heads up'. I am happier than i can say to have the same team shaping this story. As always any mistakes are mine alone, and if you point them out will try to fix them all. Much love also is due the fabulous Sirius7 for pushing me to get back into the game. So here goes... I cant wait to see what you all think of it!

Much Love,

Gray

Ch 7: Steel and Silk: Part 1

The simple black tunic and leggings Brienne Quin had brought Karigan at breakfast were as unadorned as they were comfortable. Her black boots, sword belt, and tightly plaited hair completed the utilitarian dress expected from all those attending the swordmaster trials. Karigan entered the field house from a side entrance behind two other initiates, quietly following them up a dark staircase. Above her, most of the other initiates and several Weapons sat in the raised C of seating surrounding three of the four sides of the field house training floor. Darkness cloaked the many windows behind the observers but dozens of bright torches illuminated the challengers and central ring.

Six initiates, including Lesal, Kenth, and Karigan's old sparring partner Flogger, stood quietly as Drent gave some last minute instructions.

"They have finished vigilantly and fought each other. Now they must face their mentors and whomever else Drent wants," whispered Travis to Karigan as she took a seat next to him.

Karigan nodded, her eyes scanning the dark faces of the crowd. Each challenger first faced the Weapon whom had been their mentor during their time as a swordmaster initiate. Lesal sparred with Tala, Kenth with Willis and the others with their respective teachers. The last pair was Flogger and a younger guard Karigan recognized but did not know.

The level of skill and control demonstrated thought the evening had been superb, each pair flowing seamlessly from attack to block until Drent called halt or kill point was earned. Although Flogger's fight began with the same restraint and minimalism characteristic to swordmasters, it quickly dissolved into a dirty brawl. Flogger, feigning injury, pretended to concede the fight then proceeded to use his partners helping hand to off-balance him and score a kill.

"Halt!" thundered Drent. "A true enemy would use your own trick to gut you, Initiate. And the battle is not over till I say it is, Sans," the Arms Master growled at both opponents.

Karigan flushed with anger, but agreed that Sans should not have trusted Flogger; her own experience with him had taught her that he was given to uncalled-for violence. Karigan was pulled out of her own brooding by Travis nudging her arm insistently. "We are up little sister," grinned the Weapon as he lithely sprung up from the bench. Drent's assistant had called down opponents for the next round of fights, including both of the other late comers, Travis, and her.

_Oh no, _she thought vehemently to herself as a heavy weight settled in her gut. _I was not supposed to fight today, _she silently protested. After over a year under Drents' tutelage, Karigan was usually immune to most humiliation. This, however, was in front of everyone!

_Please not Flogger, please not Flogger_, pleaded Karigan to any god who was listening.

"Flogger, you're with Weapon Travis and the girl," Drent informed them. His eyes met Karigan's, appearing to challenge her to question his orders. As three of the other battles, all involving multiple opponents began, Karigan mentally shook herself. _Honestly, _she scolded. _ It is two on one_.

As the first round of fights ended, a calm, poised Karigan stepped quietly into the central ring. Flogger and Travis did likewise, forming a loose triangle with Travis on her left and Flogger to the right. All three first saluted the Sacoridian flag draped above the far wall and then each other.

Her scabbard lay on a table near the ring. There would be no pause once the fight began. With her hair pulled back from her face, the plains and angles looked both sharp and delicate. Now more than ever she exuded an aura of courage and self-assurance, most people never knew existed. The sight of her made his heart swell in his chest. She was a figure far smaller than both of those she stood with, yet it gave her no pause. Torch light glinted off hard steel as she raised her saber from her side to in front of her face then dropped it back down quickly. The long sword of her opponent did likewise and Zachary clenched his jaw, thinking of the thin linen barrier standing between it and the woman he loved. The hulking form of the Arms Master surveyed the combatants and then commanded, "Begin."

Before the word could finish, the challenger dove after the smaller of his opponents. Apparently having decided to rid himself of the lesser threat before facing the more intimidating swordmaster, Zacharys's whole body clenched as he registered the charge, knowing he was much too far away. Karigan did not flinch or even appear to attempt escape. Instead, she held her ground, standing impassive and determined until within a hair's breadth of her opponent's blade, she moved with a lethal, boneless movement which bought her up under Flogger's guard. The saber's fine-honed edge mirrored the path of his neck from collar bone to jaw. The point halted an instant from penetrating its vulnerable underside.

An endless moment passed while everyone present struggled for reaction, then, "Flogger get out of there. Travis, attack the girl," Drent commanded breaking the silence. "Move!"

Neither Karigan nor Travis needed a second order and both quickly moved to engage. As the combatants below began to move together, The King was surprised to find himself no longer sitting. Instead, he stood at the railing, hands tightly griping the smooth, wooden barrier. Zachary slowly released his tightly held breath and heard Fastion beside him do the same.

Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon was gone; here, in this moment, there was no room for messenger, merchant, or anything else. In this place she was only a warrior; steel and sinew bound together with will. Even her opponent was lost; he too was simply an extension of his blade existing wholly as a series of movements and counter movements for her to flow around. Karigan first faced Travis then Willis as Drent swapped out her opponents. But, it did not matter. Only the dance mattered anymore. When Drent himself stepped in she was only partly aware. Time and muscle strain evaporated under the joy of pure movement. Even Drent's hammer blows did not penetrate her focused determination. Then finally, as she had known it would, the smallest of openings peeked at her. Karigan did not hesitate to wonder if it was enough, she simply flowed through. Her body automatically followed the sequence of moves she had drilled a thousand times since Arms Master Rendle had shown them to her in Selium. Then quite suddenly-

"Kill," stated The King, standing just outside of the ring. His unfathomable almond eyes bore into Karigan's as she slowly returned to herself.

"Duel kills, Sire," said a familiar voice from the other side of the ring. "Master Drent has her under the arm on this side."

Karigan's head whipped around to gaze in surprise, both at Arms Master Rendle and to the sword point hiding in stealth under her free arm. Its deadly tip sat poised to slide between her ribs to the organs below. Her own sword lay along Drent's neck in silent testament to the price his 'kill' had cost. At some unconscious signal both Drent and Karigan relaxed and backed away.

"That will do for tonight. Dismissed," Drent spoke in what was surely the calmest tone most present had ever heard from him. When no one looked inclined to leave, he added menacingly, "Don't you people have a ball or some such frivolousness to be at? Or…-"

The entire field house cleared in record time at that. No one was willing to find out what Drent's 'or' might be. Karigan had been handed her cloak and swept out the door in such a dizzying rush she hardly had time to register the congratulations and approving nods of her fellows before she was handed off to her waiting Rider friends.

"Bold move. Save me a dance, Rider," whispered Fastion in her ear as he and the others continued back to their own chambers.

"What was all that all about?" questioned Mara watching Fastion and the others retreat down the hall.

Karigan shrugged in response, lost in her own thoughts.

"Did you have to fight?" Tegan queried. "Did it go badly?"

"Yes, and I have absolutely no idea," answered Karigan, still uncertain of what the repercussions might be for her actions this evening. _I was not even challenging tonight. I have no idea what that was_. _Though I am pretty sure Drent is going to kill me so it really does not matter_.

"Hello, Karigan," Mara called, somewhat impatiently, indicating it was not the first time. "You can fill us all in later. For now you have less than two bells to get ready for the Solstice Ball tonight."

"To the bath with you," grinned Tegan. "You reek."

As they disappeared behind the bathing room door, Yates could be heard offering to 'help scrub his Lady's back', followed by the distinctive 'smack' of an open palm to the back of a head.

The evening air felt both cold and refreshing to Lord Amberhill as he traveled in his rented carriage out of the noble quarter and up to the castle for the ball. True, he was running early, but Lady Estora had sent him a message that she urgently needed to speak with him before the ball. As he rattled down the cobbled streets, two riders on horseback passed on their way into the quarter. Both riders wore heavy cloaks, but as they drew near he noted that the rider on the outside wore a green cloak with a winged horse embroidered on the upper arm. A Green Rider, older than most he had ever seen. The man who rode with her was on a fine bay horse Xandis could not help but admire. As he passed Xandis, he met the man's eyes and had the strangest feeling of familiarity he could not quite place. _Something for another day_, Amberhill mused. His attention focused once more on what Lady Estora could have wanted that was so urgent.

Alton looked himself over once again in the fine mirror his parents had purchased to furnish his new room in Rider wing. They had tried for years to get him to accept quarters in the noble wing of the castle to no avail, but had compromised by extravagantly furnishing his room in rider barracks and now in this new wing. It felt almost lavish and a bit frivolous to him after his long stay in his old camp tent back at the wall. Even his wardrobe had been fully stocked not only with uniforms but also with fine attire for any occasion. Alton almost laughed at his own vanity when he caught himself wishing there had been time for the tailor. He had known he had lost some weight recently, but having to punch additional holes into his belt to make it fit properly had hurt his pride. _I don't know why I am so nervous. Karigan won't be bothered if my tunic is a bit baggy. She has never been one to worry much about clothing. I wonder what she will wear? Oh well, probably not her uniform, it's green. Perhaps a dress, _Alton mused, enjoying the image of Karigan in the sort of frilly white dress many women wore to these balls.

Well that is it people. Please read and review! I am wringing my hands in anticipation of your thoughts. But until then I am going for a run :-)

TTFN,

Gray


	8. Ch8: Steel and Silk: Part 2

Heck ya Ch8! Endless thanks to my ever vigilant beta. This story would be complete gobbledygook without you.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Ch 8: Steel and Silk: Part 2

The dressing room's bright lamps lit the noble woman in all her fine attire to full advantage. The finest fabrics cut to perfection framed the creamy skin reviled by her upswept hair. Warm chestnut highlighted at her brow by twining golden highlights. No one tonight would guess at what had caused her hair to grow in blond. The lady she appeared to be would faint at the thought of facing down Immerez. The Green Rider she was still had bad moments late at night when dreams of a bloody hook chased her dreams. _Perhaps if they looked into her eyes,_ Karigan mused. The stranger who looked back at her from the mirror was difficult to reconcile with the young 'brat' she had been once upon a time on the road from Selium. There was a focused reserved and something a bit severe in this woman for all her outward elegance.

Karigan was alone now, a final moment 'to compose herself'. She lifted the lid of the carved wooden case her father had sent along with the gown and forgot how to breathe. She had been expecting something beautiful but not this. The stones were midnight black shot with bright silver points. _Like stars in the night sky_, she thought in awe. The triple strand of gems and matching ear-bobs were held together by a web of fine silver culminating in a single crescent moon resting just above the swell of her breasts_. A new supplier indeed, the stone must be newly discovered_. Karigan knew she had never see its like before.

Mara entered with a soft knock, Karigan's wrap in hand. "Well you certainly look the part."

"Yes, now if I can just not fall on my face and ruin the illusion," Karigan scoffed. "Thank you again for all you help Mara," Karigan told her friend with sincere gratitude.

"Of course, now off you go; Alton is waiting. I am expecting a full report afterwards. Here is your wrap if you insist on taking the rout through the garden. It is snowing out again."

"I need the cool air to settle my nerves and besides the hood and cape will protect everything," Karigan replied as Mara carefully helped her raise the hood.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Sweeping black and white banners arced between marble columns while candle-lit chandeliers tossed yellow-gold illumination on the swirling dancers. Taking a final breath to appease the butterflies in her stomach, Karigan shed her wrap to a waiting attendant and stepped up to the announcer.

"Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon Sub Chief of Clan G'ladheon!" rang above the din of polite chatter and orchestral music.

Heads swiveled and eyes widened causing Karigan to suppress a blush.

"Heck of a title, my lady, " teased Yates under his breath, playing the role of her attendant along with Tegan for the evening.

"Escorted by Lord Alton D'Yer!" finished the Announcer as Alton stepped up to Karigan's side.

"One well deserved..." trailed off Alton as he looked back from the room to the woman at his side. "Karigan?" he breathed, hardly able to recognize the woman reviled beneath the cape and cowl.

Time crawled as Alton stared, the soft glow of feminine pride tugging at the corners of Karigan's lips.

"We need to move along," she suggested taking his arm.

Alton nodded and attempted to focus on descending the stairs successfully. Once they reached the floor, he steered them both to a nearby pillar and turned to her. "Gods Karigan, you're gorgeous." Catching himself he quickly added, "Sorry, that is not the most refined way to say it, but you look… breathtaking."

"Thank you Alton. You look quite dashing as well." she said, assessing again the lean man in front of her. He had changed so much in his time away, grown from a carefree young man into someone more grounded in his responsibilities with his own burdens to carry. Karigan understood the change and saw it reflected in herself as well. However, in some ways, she was still sorry for the loss.

"Rohaven white wine, my lord and lady?" grinned Tegan, having appeared with two long stem glasses.

"Please," they both said in unison. Glancing back to each other, Karigan felt the knot in her stomach dissolve as they both broke into quiet laughter. _It is just Alton, relax_, Karigan scolded herself. With the crisp taste of cool wine on her tongue, she scanned the crowd. Unconscious habit had her taking stock of those who moved with a warriors barring and noting those who noted her. Looking to the throne Karigan sought the King but did not see him or Estora.

"His Highness is not yet present," came the reply to her unasked question from one of the stealthy Weapons who materialized from around the pillar.

"Fastion, Donnel," smiled Karigan in greeting.

"Truly Rider, I believe the King may have been remiss, black suits you far better than green," Donnel offered in a rare show of charm and familiarity that had Alton's eyes narrowing and posture straitening.

"Thank you kind sir, you both look very dashing as well," Karigan offered taking in the Weapon's formal dress uniforms. The black on black raw silk and satin was intricately embroidered with arcane symbols and marks of rank. Their rigidly tailored doublets coupled with a swordsman's wide shoulders, and trim waists had the Weapons drawing more than one appreciative glance from the circling ladies. As the waltz drew to a close, a few of the boldest even attempted to catch Donnel or Fastion's eye.

Fastion, exuding the self-contained focus distinctive of his order, moved in front of Karigan loosely closed left hand extended palm down. In response, Karigan held out her own open palm, query evident in her eyes. "Regardless of what color you wear, you will need this." So saying, the Weapon she had once dubbed granite face, solemnly bent down to place the softest of caresses upon her cheek. "Well done my friend. Welcome."

As Fastion had descended toward her, Karigan had frozen unsure, but his whispered words at her ear had hot tears building behind her eyes. "…Fast," Karigan whispered, glancing down at the innocent looking black ribbon curled in her palm then back to the Weapons. Heartbeats raced in her ears until-

"Karigan, I believe the first dance is mine. Your pardon, gentlemen," Alton said, surprising Karigan. _What in the world is he about_, she thought, startled out of her riotous thoughts by the abrupt change. Fastion's fleeting knowing look made her suspect that the guiding hand Alton placed on the small of her back held more than just 'helpful' intention as he guided her onto the dance floor. Karigan slipped the curl of ribbon around her finger for safe keeping and swore she could hear a faint murmur amongst the din- '_Welcome Swordmaster'_.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Xandis Amberhill defied a lifetime of courtly training and years of ingrained rakish charisma to collapse into the nearest chair. His eyes pleaded with the deceptively delicate noble woman before him to 'please speak sense' but no sound managed to battle its way past his rebellious lips.

"Would you like a moment to consider?" asked a maddeningly composed Lady Estora politely. Not capable of speech he could only nod in assent.

"Very well, I must go in and be announced with the King, but I will return shortly for your decision." Lifting her pure white taffeta skirt to resettle it, Lady Estora moved toward the door.

"Why me?" Xandis asked her retreating back. He was astonished to hear his own voice, but even more amazed at his choice of question. _Of everything, this is what I question?_ he wondered to himself.

Estora stopped for a moment, consideration clearly communicated in the line of her shoulder and neck. Slowly she turned her elegantly coffered head to look back into Amberhill's questioning eyes. A slow smile bloomed in her perfect face bringing Xandis to his feet in time to meet her soft hand on his cheek and urgent lips with his own. Blood rushed to his ears as the sweet feminine smell of her wrapped its self around him. His passion was redoubled in her until she pulled away, like a quick dunk in an icy stream with only her gaze locked on his to keep him afloat.

"Because this is the path I choose for myself," she answered his questions both spoken and unasked.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

"His Highness, King Zachary Hillander, High King of Sacoridia escorting Lady Governor Estora Coutre!" rang the announcer, halting both the orchestra and dancers. As the royal couple ascended the diesis, the assembled guests bowed and curtsied. The king was striking in all black, reminiscent of the Weapons formal uniforms with a silver circlet shining like the moon upon his head. Lady Estora, like Karigan, had forgone much of frothy lace favored by those ladies present in favor of a satin so luminescent it appeared lit from within. The tightly corseted bodice topped with modest white lace to her neck fell into impossibly full skirts gathered down the fall of the gown creating the illusion that Estora simply floated along on a glowing cloud. The diamond and pearl drops at her ears and the intricate golden curls arranged on her head were the perfect adornments, showing off to best advantage Estora's natural beauty.

"My friends, thank you for attending Sacoridia's annual Solstice Ball," King Zachary began. "In this time of remembrance and rebirth, we ask you to keep my Lady Estora's late father in your hearts. He will be sorely missed by his family, friends, and the province that he loved. And as we light our candles for those loved and lost, let us also lift our hearts. We stand here surrounded by dear friends and allies. We have had a hard fight and the day is not yet done, but my heart is bright with hope. Brave deeds have been rendered; you the good people of this land have meet all challenges. I am honored to stand with you and for you in the battle to come, confident in our triumph."

The King's speech was met with thunderous applause and not a few solemn nods. Karigan felt her heart swell with pride. This was her king. This was the man she would follow into battle and lay down her life for without hesitation. The same pride and determination was written on Alton's face as he squeezed Karigan's sword-hand, still grasped in his own.

The King signaled for the music to begin again. Dancers found their partners and continued the familiar pattern around the grand ballroom. Alton's hand was coarse in her own, and Karigan could feel the warmth of his arm under her own. They finished the dance chatting companionably about the new Rider wing.

Before Alton could ask for the next dance, Fastion joined the Riders. "If you will excuse me, my Lord, the Lady has promised me a dance." Alton's reluctance was clear, however, he gave the other man a nod and moved to find another partner.

"Do you actually dance Fastion or are you just trying to bother Lord D'yer?" asked Karigan.

"Dance is excellent training for the sword," Fastion replied with a hint of superiority.

"Ah, so perturbing Alton is just a bonus."

Fastion studiously ignored Karigan's comment asking instead, "You are aware that your 'ring' is intended for your saber?"

"About that Fast, is Drent serious? Does this mean what I think?"

"Armsmaster Drent is known for many things, humor is rarely one of them."

"But… he hates me. He thinks I am rubbish. The only reason he even took me on was the Captain and Master Rendell," Karigan protested, thinking of the hundreds of humiliations she had endured at Drent's hands.

"Drent however, is quite well known for his total intolerance of incompetence," Fastion continued, his train of thought unperturbed by her protests.

Karigan saw that her objections were falling on deaf ears and decided to change tactics. "Even for you, it must be challenging to guard the King and dance with me, or is it possible you are actually off duty this evening?"

"I am."

"And you choose to spend it surrounded by people. I am amazed."

"For a dance with you, well worth it, although, I do have a message for you, Rider."

Fastion's frank statement shocked Karigan so much she almost stumbled in his arms. _Fastion could not have intended that how it sounded? Could he?_ Searching for safer ground Karigan made herself focus. "What message?"

"The King and Lady Estora would like a word with you," he replied with an unreadable expression.

"Oh, should we go then?"

"Let's finish our dance first. His Highness said we should both enjoy our night a bit first."

Karigan felt confused both by the King's message and Fastion's comments. _Maybe the wine was getting to her._

_ S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S  
_

"Stevic G'ladheon, Chief of Clan G'ladheon."

"Captain Lauren Mapstone, of His Highness' Green Riders," cried the announcer moments after the heavy antechamber doors closed behind the royal couple, their guests, and guards.

"I do love a woman in uniform, but I must admit this makes an interesting alternative," Stevic complimented the Captain. Amusement and appreciation danced in his eyes as he enjoyed the view.

For her part, Lauren worked hard not to discreetly elbow him in the ribs. The dress had been his idea, and privately she had to confess its high necked military cut and full skirts appealed to her more than she would have thought. However, she would rather chew saddle leather than admit it to him. Stevic's easy confidence and aura of authority more than anything he could ever wear drew the kind of attention and respect many nobles never enjoyed. And honestly, the man was insufferable already! The nerve of him to 'take the liberty of ordering her something suitable' without even a by your leave.

"Alternative my lily white…" she started.

"Yes?" he smirked with a wicked gleam.

"Never mind. Later. I need to go report to the King." She finished resolutely tramping down the flustered mess he made of her composure.

"Later indeed," Stevic murmured suggestively, while offering his arm to escort her.

"Then we can go find Karigan. I believe she may be wanting a word or two with you." His reflexive wince was swift and rewarding. Lauren could hardly wait to see this rather formidable man squirm like a muddy child in his best clothing at the scolding he was likely to receive from his even more formidable daughter.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

The King and Lady Estora were not seated on the raised throne at the apex of the ballroom when the Weapon and Rider approached. Instead, they were shown through a nearby set of double doors into an adjoining chamber. The room was mostly open with a few clusters of elegant chairs and tables. Karigan noted doors leading into other rooms on two of the walls as well as several fine wall hangings and woven rugs.

Estora and Zachary, seated at a far cluster of chairs, looked up simultaneously as the pair entered the room.

"Karigan, you made it, thank you." Greeted Estora. "You look absolutely fantastic." _And no small bit intimidating_, she continued to herself taking in Karigan from head to toe. The rider's aura of self-possessed assurance combined with her dark attire brought back memories of that day in the cave, when dressed in Estora's black ridding habit, Karigan had set out to draw pursuit away from her and Furgal's escape. Remembering how Karigan had faced down almost certain death with focused calm and decisive action reassured Eatora. _This is the right decision_ she thought. Glancing to the man beside her she could see the smallest hit of his silent struggle to conceal his desire for his Rider, prompting her to add silently; _for all of us_.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well my Lady. Sorry to have keep you waiting." Karigan apologized while dipping into a deep curtsy. She was a bit embarrassed by Estora's praise and, deeply wished that she had skipped the dancing so as not to have kept the royal couple waiting.

Fastion closed the door behind them, and then turned to offer the King and Lady Estora a formal bow of his own.

"Don't apologize, I hope you enjoyed yourself. I am sorry to impose on both of your evenings, but things are moving fast and I have need of both of you." Replied Zachary

"Of course." Karigan and Fastion replied in unison snapping to attention. Their perfectly synchronous reaction of support brought a faintly amused smile to Zachary's lips.

Estora, cast a brief look at Zachary then approached the Rider, "Karigan, I was wondering if we could have a word? There is something you should know, and I am afraid there is no delicate way to say it." Estora watched a professional mask of polite interest clamp firmly in place over Karigan features. _You look ready to face down the most terrifying of foe my friend_, Estora mused, _let us hope you are prepared to face your own heart_.

"I have decided to break my break my marriage contract with Zachary and return to my own province," Estora said in a steady tone.

Karigan's eyes flew to the man in question, while trying to reign in her own thundering heart. Part of her wanted to rejoice, but part of her was shocked that Estora could hurt Zachary in this way. He was standing against the far wall, giving Eatora and Karigan as much room as possible. As Karigan's mind began to work once more, she observed his calm resolve and had to assume this was not the first the King had heard of Estora's plans. His thoughts on the subject were locked down tight behind his King's mask, but no shock was evident.

"Why?" Karigan asked bluntly, knowing she was showing a horrible disregard for rank.

Estora was a noble and did not owe her any explanation, but her confusion and instinct to protect Zachary had her charging ahead.

"A couple of reasons actually," Estora began. "First is that it is what I truly want for my life. I never wished to be queen, my father did. And because I loved him and feared him, I could just never really tell him no. In the end, I know now he came to see this too and while I have his letters as proof of his love and acceptance of me, I wish every second that I had found the courage to face him in life. Second, the king is a kind man and I do love my nation deeply, but the welfare of Coutre Provence will always be first in my heart. And that is no way for a queen to feel. Also, I am in love with another and we both know Zachary is as well," Karigan's choked sound of protest threatened to cut Estora off, however her upraised hand forestalled the Rider.

"King Zachary and I have spoken to the counsel. And while they are not at all happy with this change of plans, my father's letters and my governorship leave them little room to protest." Here Estora paused to glance over her shoulder at the King then turning back to her friend added- "Curiously enough, the moon priests also supported our decision to dissolve the marriage contract. Apparently, no matter how many times they read the signs no auspicious day could be found for a marriage between Zachary and myself."

Zachary cleared his throat and stepped forward quickly. "Yes, well we will be announcing Lady Estora's return to Coutre Provence and the dissolution of the contract tonight. With the counsel and moon priests already aware the secret will not last long and we would prefer to tell the people ourselves." Zachary glanced behind Karigan's to the quiet Weapon. "Fastion if you could gather a few of the other off duty Shields, I am sure Willis and his men will be happy for the support."

Fastion nodded curtly then turned to slip back out the door to the ballroom. Zachary's words brought Karigan's still reeling mind into sharp focus. Instinctively, her hand dropped to her hip looking for her missing saber.

"There is a spare in the next room," Willis informed her.

"Ah, let's not," Zachary said with a hint of a smile. "I don't think there is any need for obvious additional guards. It rather sends the message we are expecting trouble, besides, you look radiant Rider and I think a sword and belt might clash a bit."

"He is right Karigan, on both counts. If we act like we expect issues, people will likely oblige. And you do look amazing. I don't think I have ever seen anything like the stones you are wearing and your dress…you are sure to set a new trend. Next year there won't be a scrap of lace in the entire room." Predicted Estora.

As the ladies spoke, Fastion and several other Weapons entered the room and Zachary moved over to join them in quiet conversation.

"He is not the only one in love," Estora told Karigan. "You have never been afraid of anything, Karigan G'ladheon, don't let this be the first."

"But I am not a queen!" She protested in adamant undertones.

"Unwavering bravery and loyalty for king and country and an endless capacity for compassion and self sacrifice in the face of horrifying evil; sounds like a queen to me. One I would be proud to follow," Estora stated her words filling the room.

Karigan looked around the room, her gaze catching both Zachary's and the assembled Weapons. _No no no gods no, that is not me! I could never,_ she thought frantically.

"Well said," Zachary approved, while beside him Fastion nodded solemnly.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

Sooooooo, that is all for now. I am excited for the next chapter, and a little worried. I have a lot of ground to cover. This was supposed to be a short little fic, but it keeps trying to be a book. Ugh! I think my muse has it in for me

I can't wait to hear what you all think of it. Please read and review! I depend on your good will and guidance to motivate me!

-Gray


End file.
